Research
by The Star Thief
Summary: Dr. Denman spent two years of private researching, theorizing, and waiting for this moment. She was back on the Gold Coast for monotonous field work and her own private study. This time she would get what she wanted at any means.


Dr. Denman organized her papers into two distinct stacks.

One pertaining all the information she previously gather regarding the difference in wild dolphin populations surrounding Mako Island. There was a change in the over all trend of the dolphin population, a slight increase. Although not enough to be alarming, it was enough of a difference to warrant a return in two years rather than five to collect the same data. Thus, allowing insight into how the increase in population had effected the ecosystem as a whole.

The second stack was her own personal work that she had continued from last time she was at Mako Island. She was careful to do this extensive research on her own time. If word got out of what she was researching, she would lose any credible she had in the scientific community. Mermaids that have a connection to celestial bodies. Honestly, if she were to present this theory in its current state, she would be ridiculed beyond belief.

Of course, she could show them her cell sample. She kept close watch on part of the scale she found in the moon pool. It was irrefutable evidence that would cause get her the funding she need. She could have continued her research without the two year hiatus. But she refrained from doing so because showing the sample would peak other scientists interest, thus creating competition.

No. This was her breakthrough and her alone.

Plus, she had time to fully develop her theories. She meticulously accounted for everything thing that took place that night. The most notable thing was that the water had begun to bubble around the time the moon was at its high peak, over the cone of the volcano. There was also a lunar eclipse that night. Therefore it was not hard to make the jump that the moon and potentially other celestial bodies had a similar impact.

When doing her research she found something that may hold answer as to why there is a correlation between the moon and the environment there at Mako. The study was beginning conducted by a high school student who found a cave off the coast of Ireland. She got in touch with the high school student, saying she was conducting some private research of her own and that their individual work piqued her interest. The student was humbled that their work was caught her eye and quickly email attachments of their work to her.

The research conducted was surprisingly thorough for a high school student and although incomplete gave her the link she needed. The Irish cave and Mako Island held similar properties which lead her to the conclusion that both location where made from moon rocks. Hence the effect of the lunar eclipse.

Now brought the question of how did they become mermaids?

Since they were in the water when the lunar eclipse peaked, thus enabling the lose of their abilities, it was reasonable to assume that one had to be in the water during the same time to gain those abilities. But was a lunar eclipse necessary? The last total lunar eclipse in that area was in 2004. The girls hadn't had the secret that long. (She overheard a conversation between the Bennetts regarding Rikki, which implied that she had just moved to the area earlier that year.) Thus, it would have been high unlikely that she was turned separately from the other two.

So what condition constituted a changed then?

She had several theories but no means to test them. At least not on herself that would be absurd. No, what she needed was a willing volunteer. Some one who would be willing to take a risk because they saw the big picture. That some one was only a few emails away.

She contacted the student once more thanking them and offering them an internship with her. They would get some field experience and a letter of recommendation in return of helping her with testing both on and off the clock. The student was over eager to join; they mention that it was they were approaching their final year of high school, so this opportunity could not have come at a better time.

She took one last look at the resumé of her assistance, Rosemary Moore, before filing it with the other papers. She would not let another opportunity slip through her grasp. She had wait a long time for this and she would get her results.

* * *

Lewis didn't know what to expect when he approached the all too familiar boat. Actually he did expect one that, that was Dr. Denman. But as he approached the boat he failed to see the marine biologist.

Instead he approach a girl that couldn't be any older than he was. "Hello." He greeted cautiously.

"Hi." She responded just as guarded. Her accent showed that she want from around the area. "Um, do you work for Dr. Denman as well?"

She was working for Denman, noted. He began to respond but was cut short by another voice.

"Lewis had the chance to work with me, however he so _politely_ declined." Dr. Denman emerged from the back room. "If you've come here with a change of heart, I'm afraid that positions already been filled by Rosemary."

"Oh." He tried to sound dejected. "Darn. I can believe I'm missing out on...?"

"Just the usual boring fish populations and such. There was slight anomaly in the dolphin population two years ago and we are studying the effects." Denman answered.

Rosemary handed over a chart, allowing Lewis a brief glance over. Nothing abnormal. He was getting an odd sense of deja-vú.

Lewis had gut feeling that there was more than meets the eye, but he couldn't say anything else without arising suspicion. After all, Denman believed the girls gave away their powers.

"You should have jump on the opportunity when you had the chance." Her words had a deeper meaning.

He glanced at Rosemary one last time. "Yeah. Missed an opportunity."

When he was walking away he could hear Dr. Denman speaking to Rosemary. Who knows what she's told that girl.

* * *

 _A/N: hope you enjoyed! thoughts?_  
 _just an idea i've been sitting on and finally got to writing._  
 _I rewatched the season one finale and is it just me or does that footage of the "lunar eclipse" look more like a solar eclipse? 'cause lunar eclipses are when the moon turns red.  
R&R?  
also I have the timeline set to right after season 2. the only thing I am pulling from season three is the cave in Ireland. Other than that everything is the same. no bella or will (sorry)_


End file.
